


We're Just Busy Riding, Sitting in the Back Seat of my Car

by mycitruspocket



Series: Where We Go Is Where I Want To Be [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Community: inceptiversary, First Time, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of three Teen AU drabbles written for Inception Bingo.<br/>Bingo prompt: First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Busy Riding, Sitting in the Back Seat of my Car

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sweet strange foreign women adulting support group for all your love!  
> Hugs for my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones for her beta work on all my drabbles!

„I could drive you home, or…” Eames drums his fingers nervously against the steering wheel. He’s driven Arthur home lots of times, but it’s different now.

“Or!” Arthur interrupts him, sounding like he knows exactly what he wants. The left corner of his mouth rises up, his cheek dimples and Eames breath catches.

Arthur leans over slowly and Eames can’t move, or breathe, so he just waits and watches Arthur’s lips come closer until they are pressed against his own. His eyes close on their own accord and Arthur’s kisses are so sweet, so eager, that Eames loses himself completely in the sensation.

The angle is awkward for touching though, so there is a lot of swearing and knee bumping in between sloppy kisses until they decide to move things to the back seat.

They’ve kissed before, but they’ve never had the opportunity to do anything more than that so Eames almost trips over his own feet racing to get into the car again. He’s dreamt about this night for so long that it almost feels unreal that Arthur is finally here with him, wanting him like this, but the cool night air hits his overheated face sharply so he’s pretty sure it’s all really happening.

Eames can hardly believe his luck when Arthur climbs into his lap before he’s even closed the door properly behind him. He slouches deep in the seat so Arthur has enough space to move on top of him and then Arthur bends his neck and kisses him again, deeply. Arthur moves his hips back and forth teasingly, makes impatient noises and Eames feels dizzy with arousal. He holds onto Arthur with one hand gripping the shirt on his back –a neatly pressed checked button up which Eames wants to tear away from Arthur’s body but doesn’t– and the other curled around his hip, pulling him closer.

They make out like this for what feels like hours, but it’s probably only minutes until they are panting and the kisses are getting more and more desperate. There is not enough space for anything more than rutting and groping, and even if Eames hasn’t done anything like this before, he’s sure he isn’t going to last much longer.

“Would it be ok if I touched you here?” Arthur breathes into his mouth while his fingers play with the waistband of Eames’ jeans, stroking the sensitive skin there and making Eames shiver.

“Yeah,” Eames answers, his voice so hoarse it’s barely audible but Arthur is already palming his cock through his jeans before he can repeat himself, so he moans instead.

After a few delicious squeezes that make Eames gasp out loud, Arthur opens the fly and slips his hand into Eames’ pants, and that’s it. The heat of Arthur’s hand alone would have been enough, but there are also his lips on Eames’ throat and the weight of his body in his lap. It’s too much all at once. With a small whimper he desperately tries to hold back, Eames comes in his boxers, cock twitching against the pressure of Arthur’s hand.

Arthur hums contently when he pulls his hand free again and kisses him hungrily, his hips grinding down more forcefully. Eames lets him, he feels boneless and overwhelmed, and even if he wants to get his hands on Arthur in return, he hopes the next time they do this, they’ll have more time and space to do it properly, preferably also with less clothing. So he settles for grabbing two handfuls of Arthur’s bum to pull him flush against him, lets him thrust his clothed erection against his bare belly where his t-shirt has ridden up to his chest.

A few messy kisses and hard thrusts later, Arthur groans and buries his face in Eames’ neck. His arms curl tightly around his shoulders and when he stops moving, Eames can feel the tremors running through his body and the warmth soaking through Arthur’s trousers as he holds him close.

They don’t move, catch their breaths wrapped up in each other’s arms and Eames notices they are breathing in unison now.

Arthur raises his head from the crook of Eames’ neck after a while to smile at him broadly, both cheeks now studded with dimples.

“Thanks for not driving me home today,” Arthur says, running a finger down the length of Eames’ nose. “But how about you drive me home next Friday when my mum’s working nights again?”

Arthur winks at him, and all Eames can do in return is blush, nod and lean in for some more sweet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Paul McCartney - The Back Seat of my Car


End file.
